Trio federal
by Don Jaimico de la Torre
Summary: ambientado en Buenos Aires, en tiempos de Rosas, cuenta lo que hacia la Mazorca a los opositores.
Nota del autor: Vuelvo a escribir de mi estilo, ambientado en un tiempo histórico y de genero aventura, pero con más decencia.

Esta historia está ambientada durante la época en donde el gobernador bonaerense Juan Manuel de Rosas estaba a cargo en el poder e imponía un régimen eliminando opositores, los de su bando eran los federales y sus enemigos eran los unitarios.

Luke y Jan Valentine son aquellos soldados del ejército rosista.

Tulbancain es un espía asesino integrante de la Mazorca.

Anderson es un sargento del ejército unitario.

Maxwell es un rico unitario.

Heikel y Yumiko son dos doncellas, amigas de Maxwell.

Rosas, apodado el "Restaurador de las leyes", gobernaba Buenos Aires a puño de hierro, aunque poseía facultades extraordinarias para dirigir e implantar leyes severas, relacionadas con el orden y la obediencia.

Durante su gobierno, sus soldados adoptaron un uniforme particular de color rojo y muy parecido al del gaucho, algo muy original para su estilo.

Mientras que en el fuerte, dos hermanos llamados Luke y Jan estaban en su puesto de vigilancia, mientras que otros de sus compañeros estaban descansando al aire libre o en las barracas, aunque para ellos, vigilar era algo aburrido, porque a ellos les fascinaba la acción y la adrenalina.

De repente, el sargento llamo a los soldados para que se reunieran, y les dijo:

-Atención hermanos federales, necesitamos más integrantes para la Mazorca, así podremos cazar a los salvajes unitarios, es un puesto duro ya que este trabajo puede cobrarse con la vida, necesitamos a los más valientes para poder internarse en donde moren los lomos negros.

-Nosotros somos los indicados, sargento-Dijo Jan.

-Nosotros aceptaremos ese puesto-Respondió Luke.

-Bien, se han ganado el puesto, pero debo advertirles que no trabajaran solos-Dijo el sargento.

-No se preocupe sargento, todo lo hacemos para complacer al Restaurador-Contesto Luke.

A lomo de sus caballos, se dirigieron a una casa donde se escondían los integrantes que era como la policía secreta del Restaurador.

Mientras esperaban, conocieron a un gaucho que llevaba una funda color carmesí en el brazo izquierdo, era Tulbancain y era un espía que también era un verdugo que su especialidad era degollar con su puñal:

-Muchos gusto, viva la federación-Dio el saludo.

-El gusto es nuestro, hemos venido a servir al Restaurador y acabar con esos salvajes unitarios-Respondió Jan.

-Miren muchachos, vamos a ser un equipo, ustedes irán a espiar a los unitarios y enemigos del Restaurador que estén cerca, así me darán el aviso e iré a sus casas y les cortare el cogote-Dijo Tulbancain.

-De acuerdo amigo, pero ahora estamos cansados por el viaje-Contesto Jan.

-Entonces vamos a jugar a los naipes, aquí traigo un mazo-Pronuncio mostrando las barajas.

-Bien hecho amigo-Respondió Luke.

Luego de haber jugado una partida de cartas y de reponer algo de fuerzas; aquel trio monto a sus caballos y se dirigieron al pueblo más cercano, donde la Mazorca solía espiar a aquellos que se oponían a los federales.

Los dos hermanos cabalgaban bajo el crepúsculo del día, y vio a un transeúnte que repartía volantes a los que se le cruzaban en su camino, el sujeto era sospechoso, y supieron la verdad cuando otro transeúnte tiro uno de esos papeles y lo que llegaron a leer decía: " _Levantémonos contra el tirano_ ".

Cuando vieron que entraba a su casa, dijeron:

-Ese lomo negro se opone al Restaurador.

-Sí, vayamos a avisarle a Tulbancain.

Al salir al pueblo, fueron hacia un roble donde Tulbancain tomaba mate esperando su turno, y al decirle los detalles a su amigo, se puso su sombrero, preparo su daga y se dirigió al lugar indicado, mientras los dos hermanos tomarían mate y prepararían la comida.

Durante la oscuridad de la noche, el asesino se movía bajo la oscuridad hacia la casa indicada; al llegar subió al muro y aterrizo sobre el jardín, y sigilosamente ingreso por la ventana; dando algunos pasos preparo su puñal y se abalanzo contra su víctima que estaba leyendo un libro, mientras se defendía, decía:

-¿Así que quieres asesinarme? Maldito salvaje.

-Yo cumplo con el deber del Restaurador, de acabar con cualquier salvaje unitario-Contesto el asesino.

Cuando ya no pudo más, le agarro del cabello y le corto la garganta; mientras se retorcía de la agonía, se apodero de algunas joyas y huyo volviendo con sus amigos que lo esperaban con la comida preparada.

La noticia del asesinato se difundió de inmediato al día siguiente; y uno de los más adinerados de la zona, de nombre Enrico Maxwell, un unitario opositor de Rosas, se estremeció al saber de este asesinato, y que la víctima era un amigo suyo que se juntaba en la tertulias.

Sus dos amigas, Heikel y Yumiko, dos doncellas que sus padres se oponían al Restaurador, exclamaron:

-Tenemos que detener a esos salvajes y en especial con esos animales que suelen denominarse la Mazorca.

-Me gustaría cortarles el cuello-Pronuncio Yumiko.

La conversación queda interrumpida cuando apareció Anderson, un sargento que integraba al ejército unitario, después de presentarse, dijo:

-Soy un sargento de las fuerzas unitarias que combate a los federales, he venido a buscar a esos asesinos que ha dado muerte a uno de los nuestros.

-Mucho gusto oficial, que bueno encontrarlo en una situación dura, y veo que usted es un hombre valiente que puede hacer frente a esos animales-Pronuncio Enrico.

-Nosotras podemos ayudarle, vamos a vengar a nuestro amigo que pereció degollado-Dijo Heikel.

-No se preocupen, vine con una patrulla, será suficiente para capturar a esos federales, no deben estar lejos, además la Mazorca tiene espías que se ocultan a las afueras del pueblo.

-Que bien, le deseamos lo mejor para que los envié al infierno-Contesto entusiasmado Maxwell.

-Y a si será-Respondió Anderson.

Antes que cayera el atardecer; el trio federal se entretenía jugando a los naipes, y durante su entretenimiento, se pusieron a conversar:

-Tenemos otro trabajo para esta noche-Dijo Tulbancain.

-¿Quién será?-Pregunto Luke.

-Es uno de los lomos negros que vive por esta zona, lo conozco, suele socializar con oficiales del ejército unitario para intercambiar información; así que esta noche iremos por él y yo me encargare de cortarle el cogote.

-¿Podemos ayudarte? Es que queremos divertirnos un poco-Dijo Jan.

-Claro que sí, ustedes montaran guardia mientras que yo me ocupo de mis asuntos-Respondió.

Esa noche, los tres se dirigieron a la casa de Enrico, el asesino salto la cerca y con rapidez ingreso, y se encontró con el unitario:

-¿Vienes a matarme?-Pregunto de modo desafiante.

-Lo hare por el Restaurador-Respondió.

En un segundo, se lanzó a su víctima, pero este trato de esquivar sus ataques de la daga, y trataba de defenderse con su bastón.

Afuera, los dos hermanos vieron que el sargento se aproximaba con su patrulla, y cuando este los vio, exclamo:

-Maldita sea, ya están aquí, a ellos-

Cumpliendo las órdenes del oficial, desmontaron de sus equinos y se enfrentaron a los federales; Luke daba golpes y Jan mato a uno con su fusil y se defendió con el después de disparar.

Dos de los soldados perecieron por los ataques de Luke, mientras que un tercero pereció apuñalado por la bayoneta del fusil de Jan:

-Son muy letales-Dijo otro.

-Mejor yo me ocupo de esto-Pronuncio Anderson desenvainando su sable.

Así, el sargento se enfrentó a los dos, frenando sus ataques; aunque sus soldados veían como se enfrentaban al dúo.

De repente, Heikel y Yumiko vieron como Maxwell forcejeaba con Tulbancain, hasta que el federal le dio una patada en el vientre a su víctima, y en un instante le hundió la hoja de su arma en el pecho:

-Vivan los federales y el Restaurador, mueran los salvajes unitarios-Grito el asesino sobre el cadáver de Enrico.

De repente, Heikel tomo una pistola y dio muerte de un tiro en el pecho a Tulbancain:

-Vete al infierno, salvaje-Dijo la doncella.

El disparo se escuchó desde afuera, y en ese momento, Anderson hizo unos movimientos rápidos y le hirió en las piernas a Luke, y acto seguido, lo atravesó en el estómago con su arma.

Jan trato de ayudarlos, pero las dos doncellas salieron de la casa a enfrentar a los intrusos; Yumiko le lanzo una daga en el brazo derecho del soldado, haciendo soltar su espada; después Heikel le disparo en la espalda, pero el moribundo solo hizo una sonrisa; hasta que Anderson le hirió en el pecho y acabo con él.

Después de enterrar a los muertos, y de haber colgado en un árbol a los tres federales, el sargento les dijo a las doncellas:

-Miren señoritas, tomen sus cosas y vayamos a Montevideo, ahí estarán a salvo, porque en este país siguen a un tirano, el general Rivera las protegerá, el combate a los federales, además en la Banda Oriental están de los nuestros.

Acompañados por la patrulla, partieron a la Banda Oriental para estar a salvo de los federales, nunca se supo de ellos.

Fin

Les agradezco que lo hayan leído hasta el final, donde aquí expreso un hecho en la historia de mi país.


End file.
